


Animais de Estimação

by irrigo



Series: Newmann: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton e Hermann querem um animal de estimação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animais de Estimação

**Author's Note:**

> \- Respost a [esse prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/148491519376/person-a-is-a-cat-person-person-b-is-a-dog).

"Eu não acho uma boa ideia."

"Nada pra você é uma boa ideia, Hermann.", Newton disse, manobrando o carro para estacionar. A vaga era pequena e ele quase esbarrou no carro ao lado.

"Gatos são mais independentes.", Hermann argumentou ao sair do carro. Pegou a bengala e bateu a porta, "Vai ser mais fácil."

"Mas cachorros não vão nos comer quando morrermos.", o outro rebateu, andando em direção à entrada da loja, "E eu tenho autoridade sobre isso, eu sou o biólogo."

Hermann fez uma careta e o acompanhou. As portas automáticas da loja se abriram e eles entraram. Era grande, o teto alto. Na entrada havia dois postes repletos de chaveiros com o logotipo da loja junto de animais diversos, incluindo alguns menos usuais que impressionaram Newton. Vários corredores estavam diante deles, cada um para um tipo de animal de estimação, as placas que os indicavam pendendo do teto: cachorros, gatos, pássaros, peixes e outro corredor que dizia apenas "outros". Sem saber para onde ir, Newton seguiu adiante, no corredor de pássaros e foi até um balcão que ficava no final dele, provavelmente onde o caixa seria.

"Se eu dissesse um peixe você aceitaria, né?", ele disse, rolando os olhos, "Porque você gosta de coisas sem-graça."

"Mas nós temos um peixe.", Hermann respondeu, andando alguns passos atrás dele.

"Temos?"

"Aquele que você ganhou numa feira que foi. Um dourado."

Newton parou de andar por um segundo - "Eu não me lembro disso."

"Você chegou em casa de madrugada. Bêbado.", explicou, conseguindo enfim ficar ao lado de Newton, "Colocou o peixinho na cama e foi dormir no sofá."

"Mas eu tenho quase certeza de que aquele aquário está vazio, Herms.", ele disse, tentando se lembrar. Sabia que o aquário estava na sala, mas da última vez que prestara atenção nele, era só um enfeite.

"Então deve ter morrido.", Hermann disse simplesmente, encostando-se no balcão, "E eu já disse para não me chamar assim em público."

"Como você pode ter tanto descaso assim com uma vida, doutor Gottlieb?", Newton perguntou, zombando.

"Você nem se lembrava de que ele existia, Newton.", respondeu, passando a mão pelo rosto.

A garota atrás do balcão, uma adolescente com cabelos alaranjados, olhava para eles confusa. "Er-posso ajudar?", perguntou.

Newton agarrou o braço de Hermann e o puxou para si. "Eu e meu-", pausou, sem saber como completar a frase. Namorado? Amigo com benefícios não-sexuais? Não sabia como descrevê-los, "Eu e ele queremos um bichinho de estimação."

A garota sorriu, finalmente entendendo a conversa: "Já decidiram o que querem?"

"Um gato."

"Um cachorro."

Falaram ao mesmo tempo. Entreolharam-se e Hermann bateu a bengala no chão. "Achei que tínhamos decidido!", disse, "Um gato, porque dá menos trabalho."

"Mas não é essa a questão. A questão é quem vai nos amar mais."

"Newton-"

Antes que Hermann pudesse terminar a frase, entretanto, um grito soou do outro lado da loja. A garota pulou o balcão e correu naquela direção, Newton acompanhando-a enquanto Hermann seguia-os, tentando apertar o passo com a bengala.

"O que aconteceu?", a garota perguntou às duas mulheres que estavam ali. Uma parecia estar no meio de um ataque de pânico, enquanto a outra a segurava pelos ombros e tentava acalmá-la.

"Alguém deixou aquilo ali aberto.", ela disse e apontou para um aquário grande onde havia cobras. Newton contou três.

"Está faltando uma.", a garota disse ao se aproximar do aquário. Olhava para o chão, aflita, "Mas elas não são perigosas, não precisa se preocupar, só-", e fixou o olhar em Newton.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, "O que foi?", perguntou. Tentou se examinar, para ver se havia alguma mancha na camisa branca, mas não havia nada.

"Senhor, eu preciso que você fique calmo.", a garota disse, se aproximando.

"Eu estou calmo. Qual é o problema?"

Hermann cutucou-o com a bengala. "Olhe para seu pé esquerdo, Newton."

Ele olhou.

Uma píton amarronzada, um padrão de manchas mais escuras na pele, rastejava por seu sapato, subindo pelo tornozelo. Sua língua bifurcada entrava e saía da boca conforme se movia.  
Ele a encarou. Ela pareceu encará-lo de volta, seus grandes olhos negros brilhando.

"Hermann.", ele disse, sem desviar os olhos dela. Cegamente tentava encontrar Hermann com as mãos, "Hermann, eu acho que achei nosso bichinho de estimação."

"Você não está falando sério.", foi a resposta.

"Olha só pra ela, Hermann.", ele esperou que a garota a tirasse de sua perna e a pegou, delicadamente, "Olha só para esse rosto."

A expressão no rosto de Hermann era amarga, como sempre, mas logo ela se abrandou. Ele encostou a bengala na parede de aquários e esticou os braços para pegar a cobra. Ela veio para suas mãos com facilidade. Depois de encará-la por um tempo, ele ergueu o rosto para Newton.

"Sim, Newton.", foi o que disse, "Você encontrou nosso animal de estimação."

O sorriso nos lábios de Newton não cabia em seu rosto.


End file.
